Aletheia
Aletheia, The Neo-GUILT of "Truth". Its purpose is to make people not affected to the aging process while inactive, and, when activated, it starts to control the person's body. Aletheia can't attack the body by itself; it summons other GUILT and Neo-GUILT which goes to other parts of the body while inactive, and starts to aim for the heart when Aletheia is active. Treatment Pre-observations Aletheia uses GUILT and Neo-GUILT (some with little differences) to attack the body. Each time a GUILT/Neo-GUILT is defeated, Aletheia will be vulnerable for a second, so you have to be quick and inject the black antibiotic. Each time you defeat a wave of GUILT/Neo-GUILT Aletheia will "open" and will take several second to summon other GUILT/Neo-GUILT, so you can use this time to either attack Aletheia or to treat remaining wounds (like lacerations or pus) Warning: You must not use the Healing Touch until the end of the operation! Stage 1 - 4x Kyriaki, 4x Nous and 4x Pempti Stage 1 requires to know how to treat Kyriaki, Nous and Pempti. When starting the operation, four Stage 1 Kyriakis will appear, and start to make lacerations; however, they won't be inside the organ, so you can treat them with the laser right away. Is recommended to treat the lacerations as well, since four lacerations at once will deal some vitals damage. If you can't go to stage 2 after finishing the 4 Kyriakis, 4 Nous will appear. Treat as normal: drain the cytoplasm and excise (in any order). If you take too long, the remaining Nous will disappear and make some tumors, which have to be treated in the exact order they appeared, and then you can continue treating Nous. If you are unable to remove the green tumors and a Nous body in one go, they will resubmerge and you will have to repeat the excision. A way to avoid this is to drain and cut the green tumor, but not remove it until the Nous bodies begin to submerge. If you time it right and you remove the green tumor right before a second green tumor appears, the Nous will not create another tumor. If you failed, you can wait and try again. Nous is a very good GUILT to spend time raising vitals on. After the Nous wave, Aletheia summons Pempti; to be exact, it summons 4 Pempti tumor bacteria groups (of 3 each). They move like Kyriaki, and sometime will leave 3 small tumors, which are treated by lasering and applying the Antibiotic Gel. The bacteria are treated by lasering them; take care to not use the laser too much, because this time it's not infinite. After defeating them, the order will restart. It is okay to inject Aletheia with the black antibiotic while tumors are up - just make sure to put antibiotic gel on the wounds ASAP. Pempti should take very little time if done right. Stage 2 - Blood veins 1 After dealing enough damage to Aletheia, 8 blood veins will appear linked to its "eye". You have to use the scalpel to sever them, and you have to take care to not touch the red vein, or the patient's vitals will drop significantly and you'll come back to the last stage you were. Keep in mind that when there is only one vein left, it will turn red every other second. Make sure you don't hold down the scapel for too long, or the vein will turn red as you are severing it. If either you sever a red vein or you take too long, Aletheia will recover and restart the stage you were last. Stage 3 - 6x Sige, 3x Tetarti and 6x Kyriaki Stage 2 requires to know how to treat Sige and Tetarti, and Kyriaki, that appeared in Stage 1 as well. After severing the blood veins, Aletheia will recover a bit and start the third stage, firstly summoning six Sige. As happens with Kyriaki, they won't be inside the organ, so the treatment is almost the same: apply Antibiotic Gel to stop it from moving and cut it. Sige releases pus as well, and these will form inflammations if not treated for too long. The only difference is moving pattern, they stay in a hexagon-like form, and they will change places from time to time. Like Nous, Sige is very good to inject stabilizer in. After treating Sige, Aletheia will summon 3 Tetarti, with the default colors: green, yellow and purple; the only difference is that is very difficult to see each colors. If you take too long or inject the medication into the wrong Tetarti, they will "swim" around the heart and form diverticula. If you are quick, you can inject the Tetarti before they can wreak any havoc. Once a diverticulum is created, you may have trouble defeating Kyriaki because of the vital drop. After treating Tetarti, Aletheia will summon 6 Kyriaki, making the maximum amount of lacerations around Aletheia's core six, so treating them as soon as possible is recommended since vitals drop very fast. Defeat Kyriaki as fast as possible. After treating the Kyriaki, the order will restart. If your vitals are low, wait for the next Sige round to raise vitals before moving on. Stage 4 - Blood Veins 2 Same as stage 2. Stage 5 - 8x Bythos, 8x Sige and 8x Pempti After cutting the 8 veins from Aletheia again, 8 Bythos will appear. They will appear to do nothing, but they'll be creating hematoceles. A good strategy is to laser two cores at a time and remove them two at a time, injecting the antibiotic into Aletheia's core twice (taking out two Bythos at a time should allow enough time for two injections), and then repeating that process until all of the cores are extracted, treating any ruptured hematoceles on the way. Another strategy is to laser them all in the same place, so checking for hemorrhages isn't as much of a pain. Using the ultrasound all over will take up a lot of your time, and by the time you've scanned the area, there might be another hemorrhage that formed when you were checking other areas. A hint for Bythos: In the non-X-mission stage of Aletheia (Mother of sins), the Bythos will not start creating hemorrhages until Angie says they don't seem to be doing anything. Until she says that, you are completely safe to extract cores and inject sedative. Sige and Pempti treatment are the same, except that the maximum number of tumors Pempti can make has greatly increased, so vitals will drop very fast. After injecting enough antibiotic, blood veins will appear again. Stage 6 - Blood Veins 3 Same as stage 2. Final Stage - Fast-changing Blood Veins Aletheia will have 8 blood veins and will be rapidly switching its red vein. You have to use the Healing Touch as soon as this stage starts to slow the switching down (as well as slowing down the vitals it drops) and then sever the veins. If at any time the red vein is touched the patients vitals will drop to 0. Take care since each time a vein is severed Aletheia will "blink" and the red vein will be 2 or 3 veins before (clockwise). Also while its blinking, take a quick glance at the patients vitals as vitals will continue to drop as you continue to sever the veins. Aletheia will not go back to any previous stages if you take too long so you have from the point this stage starts until the time runs out in order to eliminate Aletheia and by this time you should have enough time, if not more time due to the Healing Touch slowing down the timer, to finish off Aletheia and close up the patient. So be patient and pay attention to what you're cutting. General Tips You can inject the black antibiotic into Aletheia's core every time a GUILT body is destroyed. 4x Pempti, 6x Kyriaki, and 8x Pempti will not be seen if you inject the antibiotic every chance possible (once for every GUILT body, and at least 3 times after defeating a wave of GUILT). Trivia *This is the only pathogen that became one with the heart. Category:Neo-Guilt